Copy and Paste
by AngelofDarkRoses6488
Summary: Kagome knew one day listening to her identical twin sister Kikyo was going to kill her. So why on earth did she agree to pretend to be her for two weeks with her twin sister's live in boyfriend -Inuyasha- who she's secretly mated to?
1. chapter 1

**This is a Bad Idea**

Blanket Disclaimer:Inuyasha and its characters are created by Rumiko Takahashi. This fanfiction has been written for entertainment purposes only and without intention of infringing upon any copyright.

"Come on Kagome, please do this one favor for me! I promise, I'll never ask you for anything again," pleaded Kikyo with her twin sister Kagome as she followed her around the apartment. Kagome had heard this tone of voice before: whenever Kikyo had overbooked herself with one of her "business clients" which were her boyfriends, she would ask Kagome to cover for her. Kagome had always covered for her. In high school and in college, even more recently at her job for a few days, even on select dates. No one ever really noticed since they were almost identical except in behavior. She never really had a problem with it, getting to take a step away from teaching her art classes to do something else. But this time, she was crossing the line. Kikyo was asking Kagome to take her place with her live-in boyfriend Inuyasha for two weeks, since she will be gone on a cruise with her newest flavor of the month. The thing was Inuyasha was a half-demon, and could easily smell the difference in the two. It wasn't because Kagome was hopelessly, head-over-heels, heart-poundingly in love with him… nope…definitely not.

"Kikyo, no. I didn't mind switching with in school for you to get good grades, or even at your job a couple of times or for the occasional date, but this is a bad idea. He can smell the difference between us and he can smell lies. Not only that but our temperament is completely different. And let's not forget about sex Kikyo, just what am I supposed to say about that huh? Also, my sense of style is not as demur as yours. What if he comes home before I've had the chance to shower after one of my art classes? He went to college with us you know, it's not like he would have a hard time telling us apart," Kagome reprimanded, hoping Kikyo would come to her senses.

"Kagome, all of those issues are easily solved. Smell? Use my perfume, or you could go without. He has never smelled my natural scent so that shouldn't be a problem. For lies, tell half-truths, they confuse him. As far as temperament goes- be yourself, but don't go overboard. He will know something is up if you do. Sense of style? Dress in my clothes when he's home, and dress as yourself while he's away. As far as the art classes, tell him it's a new hobby. Oh yeah, the sex bit……he won't have physical intercourse because that would mean that he would be mated to you. But he will probably want oral, so you can always tell him that your period is on, or that your tired or go to sleep before he gets there. The worst that can happen is that he pleasures you and you like it- I personally would consider that as payment enough to do this sissy. Besides, if I remember correctly, you were the one with the huge crush on him in school were you not? He just decided to come up to me instead," Kikyo giggled as she plopped down on Kagome's bed.

"Ki, please- reconsider. Is this guy really worth risking your relationship with Inuyasha for? I mean, he worships the ground that you walk on. He loves you. You said yourself that he has talked about marrying you. Why won't you let this other guy go? If Inuyasha were to find out he would be devastated. You remember what happened last time you guys broke up? He got into a fight with his half-brother and almost cut his arm off. Their dad was not pleased. Please sissy don't make me do this," Kagome pleaded as she plopped down beside her.

"Oh, that reminds me Kaggie, there is a dinner that his father is holding this Saturday to celebrate Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha taking over the company and him retiring. You have to be there. I think that is where he is going to ask me to marry him. This is why you must be there, sissy. It's not everyday a girl gets engaged," Kikyo smiled.

"Except you Ki, you've had like five offers, not including Inuyasha's. Therefore, you should be the one to accept it. It's a once in a lifetime thing and you two can look back on this memory forever. Is this guy really worth risking that?" she questioned, turning to look at her twin.

"Kaggie, Naraku is all the man I never knew I wanted and has more money that I could even imagine. Yashie is a corporate millionaire; Naraku has a country, a FREAKING COUNTRY. I think the choice is pretty much made. If he weren't already married then I would be the next queen; Oh well, such is life. Kaggie, why are you refusing this so adamantly? You're not still crushing on Yashie are you?" Kikyo questioned with her eyes narrowed.

"No, Ki, I don't have a crush on Inuyasha, OK- so can we drop this?" Kagome said, exasperated.

"Kaggie, please for me? I'll do anything you want. Anything! Just name it. Please, I'm begging you. This is my last trip with Naraku, I promise. It's like a Farewell trip to my jet set life before I become someone's…. wife," she said sullenly.

"You promise this is your last trip? I really mean it. I don't want him to get hurt," said Kagome.

"Scout's honor sissy. I really do love Yashie you know…. that's why I'm doing this. I don't want to hurt him," said Kikyo with a pout.

"So long as you are not going to hurt him, then I'll do it," Kagome sighed.

"You will? Thanks sis, you're the best twin a girl could ask for," Yelled Kikyo as she hugged her.

"I'm your only twin. Now how long do I have before I have to be there?" She asked.

"Only a few hours. He will be returning back from his business trip tomorrow afternoon, so this will give me plenty of time to teach you about make-up and things before I leave for my trip at 2pm today."

"Kikyo! It's 10 am, do you realized that it takes at least 30 minutes to get to your side of town? I haven't even packed!!! How do you expect me to know everything you guys do if you don't give me enough time to practice?" shrieked Kagome as she slammed her face into her hands.

"It's simple Kaggie, just be the me you always portray me to be: aloof, sexy, bossy and a little bitchy- Guys like it when you're a little bitchy. The make-up is a breeze, most of the time he will be away anyway, so you can just relax and be yourself. Is there anything else you're worried about?"

"I guess not since you have everything planned," said Kagome as she stood to get her bags.

"Sissy, think of this as the adventure of a lifetime……" said Kikyo enthusiastically as she stood to help her pack.

"Yeah, a lifetime…." She said quietly, wondering what the hell she had just gotten herself into.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kagome sat up on her knees and admired her handiwork. The floor and the counters were sparkling, the house smelled of Lemon Pledge. The windows were streak free and the house no longer smelled of stale cigarette smoke- a habit that Kikyo picked up and hid from Inuyasha. She couldn't believe her eyes when she walked into the disaster area they called a condo. Kikyo insisted that it was fine and that she hires a maid service daily to clean the house- also something Inuyasha wasn't aware of. The last straw was when she opened the refrigerator and found nothing but yogurt and spoiled milk. She stated that Inuyasha preferred to eat out or she would hire a private chef for when they stayed home, so she never bothered to cook- Kagome figured it was the other way around. She told Kikyo that she will do the cleaning herself and cooking herself, to which Kikyo started to argue. Kagome then gave her the ultimatum: either she cleans the house and cooks when she feels like it, or Kikyo can stay here in these subpar living quarters with dust and germs. Kikyo of course let Kagome have her way, but reminded her that Inuyasha wouldn't care anyway. Kagome asked Kikyo what she did for fun, and her response was - 'Spa, shop, party, sleep, repeat' - as she gathered her bags for her trip, which then led to her finding out that her and Inuyasha barely spent time together as a couple. And when they did spend time together, they were either doing separate things or things of a sexual nature.

She couldn't wait for Kikyo to leave so she could strip down to her jogging pants and tank top for cleaning. Cleaning was so cathartic and it help her release whatever tension she held when she wasn't painting. The same with cooking. She was just starting to smell the lasagna and garlic bread she made, letting her know it was almost ready. Her wine was being chilled, and soon after she was done cleaning the last of the baseboards she will have her shower. She wrung out the scrubber in the bucket of cleaning materials and began to clean a particularly stubborn spot on the floor as the conversation she had with her sister three hours ago replayed in her head.

 _'I don't know why you're putting forth so much effort for two weeks, Sissy. It's not like he's even going to notice'_ _'You're wrong Ki. He will. And it will make you look like the best potential wife ever.'_

 _'I already know he's going to propose so the added extra work isn't needed.'_ _'You suspect Ki, not know for sure. What I'm doing can only help things, not harm them.'_ _'You got a point there Kaggie. But don't get all mad if he doesn't notice your effort.'_

 _'Noted. Also, Sissy, be careful on your trip. See you in two weeks,'_

Kagome was so focused on her cleaning that she didn't hear the door open and see Inuyasha walk into the condo, hours ahead of when he was supposed to arrive. She also didn't hear when he sat his luggage and briefcase down to sniff the scent of lemony clean and Italian herbs. She didn't get a chance to see the look on his face of pure shock and amazement as he stared at her nearly perfect rear in the air, scrubbing furiously at the spot on the floor that wouldn't come up. She wouldn't see how he undid his tie, unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt, took of his coat, and took is hair out of the ponytail that Kikyo insisted that he wear. She didn't notice the echo that sounded as he walked across the floor toward her or as he stood behind her watching her concentrate on the tiny spot on the floor. What she did notice however is when he picked her up in his arms and turned her to kiss him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The kiss was everything she imagined it would be- soft, teasing, and sweet with an undercurrent of passion. She couldn't control herself as she kissed him back with a little more passion than she should have as she wrapped her arms around him. She also couldn't control the way she felt in this moment, how desperately she wanted him and how she wished he loved her. His hands roamed her body freely, showing her how much he needed her too. She should stop, she needed to stop, but for just one moment, she felt like he was hers. The thought that she was betraying Kikyo gave her the strength to stop frantically kissing mess that was them. She broke the kiss and stared at him- his long silvery hair, strong jawline, golden eyes that were heavy with lust, and those cute puppy dog ears that were perched on top of his head- forever turning, staying alert. It was no denying it…. She was in love with him. Not just love- but gut wrenching, heart breaking, sucker punched in the throat, soul consuming love. The once in a lifetime, this is it, type and he was with her twin sister. He put a hand against her cheek and was about to kiss her again until the food timer dinged. "I should get that," she stated as she lowered herself from the counter (how did they even get there?) and between him and it to free herself to get to the stove.

"So Kikyo, this is the first time I've seen you in sweats. I wasn't aware you even owned a pair," He said casually as he stood behind her.

"Yeah, I only wear them when I'm cleaning, which is usually why you don't see them," she stated coolly, not looking at him. It wasn't a lie; She did only wear them when she was cleaning, and since she lived by herself, he never saw them.

"I also wasn't aware that you could cook either. You're always insistent that we eat elsewhere," He stated, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I... I do, but usually for myself. I wasn't expecting you back home so soon," she said as she stiffed at his touch, once again being careful not to give anything away.

"Yeah, well," he started as he bent down to kiss her neck, "I wrapped up my deal a little early. We haven't been spending much time together, so I figured that we could go out to dinner or something...but I came home to something much better. "

"Oh-oh yeah, what is that?" she asked nervously.

"Well, that would be you Kagome," He said with a smirk as he whispered in her ear.

"Did...did you just call me Kagome?" she asked quietly, afraid of his answer.

"I did Kagome. Did you honestly think I wouldn't be able to tell the difference between you and your ridiculous sister? What type of fool do you take me for?" He asked accusingly.

"I, uh, I'm sorry Inuyasha. I really am. I was only doing this because I didn't want you to get hurt. I can understand if you're mad at me, but don't be mad at Kikyo. She loves you and didn't want you to be alone," Kagome said sadly.

"Your sister's full of shit and you know it wench. She's with Naraku again huh? It's bad enough that bastard rubs it in my face every chance he gets- 'Hey Inu-mutt how's Kikyo? Is she still as hot as she was last week? Still haven't banged her yet? I don't care if you plan on marrying her, as long as she knows that I come first'- it gets old. I caught her last week plotting this little venture with him without her knowing. She had the nerve to call both of us unsuspecting dopes; Me for not 'knowing' about the affair and you for doing whatever she says," he growled as he turned and walked toward the couch.

"First off, I'm no one's wench. Secondly, how dare you talk about my sister that way to me. And lastly, she was fully expecting you to propose to her! I maybe naive but I know my sister does love you in her own way," she said as she followed behind him.

"Listen _Wench_ , I will call you a wench whenever I want because you're mine," he stated as he sat on the couch and kicked his feet up on the freshly cleaned coffee table, causing Kagome's right eye to slightly twitch. "Secondly, you sister loves my money, my status, and a certain thing that I can do with my mouth- but not me."

"A- I belong to no one. B- whatever issues you and my sister have, I will no longer be apart of. I'm leaving. And C- get your feet off the coffee table. You're half dog demon, not an animal," she said as she smacked his feet off the table.

"Kagome, I hate to tell you this, but you're not leaving. I let you get away 6 years ago in college, I'll be fucking damned if you slip through my fingers this time. The situation with your sister is irrelevant; It's you- it's always been you- and mates don't leave mates damn it!!" he growled angrily as he glared at her.

"Mates, Inuyasha? Let me tell you what mates don't do. Mates don't make promises to be together forever, then turn around and sleep with their mate's twin sister. Mates don't lead you on for months at a time to only drop the other at a whim. Mates don't break each other's hearts and leave the other mate in love with them, making it painful for the other mate to even be in the same room as them... I knew this was a bad idea. I'm leaving Inuyasha. Goodbye," She yelled at him as she stomped toward his bedroom to get her things.

"Don't you dare walk away from me Kagome. You know how I feel about you walking away from me. I swear to Kami Kagome if you walk in that bedroom..." He yelled, frustrated, as he stalked after Kagome.

"DO WHATEVER YOU'RE THREATENING TO DO INUYASHA! Nothing can be worse that what I go through daily anyway," She yelled as tears streamed down her face as she stepped inside of the bedroom.

Before Kagome could comprehend what happened, she felt herself being wrapped up protectively in Inuyasha's arms and being laid down on the bed with her face in his chest. She struggled and fought against him, beating his chest with her fist as he held her to him. Soon, she was gripping his shirt and crying into his chest as he gently stroked her hair. She didn't even realize when she had fallen asleep, or when he tucked her under the covers too. He kissed her on the forehead and went into the Livingroom to the wet bar to fix him a drink and think about how he was going to show Kagome he loved her, and how the hell he was going to get rid of Kikyo.

 _'Kagome is right. This was a terrible fucking idea'_ he thought to himself as he drank is first glass of scotch for the night.

Feedback is 3


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Two Weeks**

 **Chapter Warning:** This chapter contains material that may trigger memories of prior abuse. I tried not to be very detailed, but if you are uncomfortable, you can skip the flashback seen.

 **Not beta read.**

Kagome awoke sometime in the middle of the night, bleary-eyed with a puffy face and a red nose. "Ugh, I hate crying," she said to herself quietly as she began to feel the pangs of a headache in the back of her head.

"I put some medicine along with a glass of water on the nightstand," Inuyasha said as he sat in the lounge chair that was on the other side of the massive bedroom, "I know how much crying gives you a headache."

"Thanks Inuyasha, ……. you really didn't have to do that," she said as she reached over the side of the bed to grab her remedy.

"Yes, I did; after all it was because of me that you are crying in the first place," he stated quietly, hurt lacing his voice.

"I'll be fine Inuyasha, so don't worry about me okay? I'm good," she said as she swallowed the medicine and took a swig of water.

"Someone has to, Kagome. I…. you know I will always love you right? And that I'll always protect you. I'm sorry Kagome," He said as he stood up and walked across the room to sit on the bed next to her.

"Inuyasha, don't. Please…. for my sake…. don't lie to me. And don't make promises you don't intend on keeping. As we both know this is a two-week arrangement under the pretense that I was supposed to be Kikyo's stand-in until she came back. You figured out who I was before the ruse could even begin. As far as I'm concerned, this was a failed experiment and we both can go back to the way things were before Kikyo cooked up this crazy idea," she stated as she threw her arm over face to force back the tears she felt brimming in her eyes.

"That's just it Kagome," he stated as he grabbed her and pulled her up, making her face him, "I don't want it to go back to the way things were; the way things were never supposed to be. I'm sorry I fucked up; I'm sorry I was ever stupid enough to go anywhere with your sister; I'm sorry I believed the bullshit she said about you; I'm even sorrier that I believed that mangy shit-for-brains wolf- "

"What does Koga have to do with this?" She asked, interrupting him.

"God, you don't know! Them- your sister and that asshat fleabag are the reason you found me like that in the first place! I was so pissed, and then when I found out what else they had been doing to me, I was going to kill the fucking wolf on site. Then Sesshoumaru just _HAD_ to get involved and then I ended up cutting off his arm to get to the fucking wolf," He stated as he jumped out of bed and ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated.

"Wait…. I thought that you cut off his arm to defend Kikyo's honor. She said that Sesshoumaru made a rude comment about her and you chopped his arm off," said Kagome, confused.

"Of course she would, the sociopath that she is. Kagome, there was never a day I didn't want to be with you, like I do now. That night with your sister, I regret it with all my being. I never wanted to end up that way. But you know youkai, you know our laws, right? We can only have sex with our mates, and that -person- you call a sister is not my mate. You are, and only you. You're the only woman I've ever had sex with. Please Kagome, you gotta believe me," he begged as he walked backed over to the bed to sit beside her.

"Inuyasha, how is it that you can say that you have never been with my sister but you have other things of a sexual nature with her. And I quote ' _The worst that can happen is that he pleasures you and you like it- I personally would consider that as payment enough',"_ Kagome said as she attempted to mimic Kikyo's voice.

"She's lying. I've never done anything that I wasn't forced to do. I have never- EVER- had sex, oral or otherwise with your sister willingly, and the only times I have ever done anything like that to her was that night at the party when I was drugged, and when she began drugging me on my human nights when we first moved in together. Once I found out what happened on my human nights I never touched her again and made sure she could never touch me again. Being with your sister is the most miserable thing in the world and I'm only 'with her' because she doesn't want to leave me and my money alone, and you refuse to be with me. She literally takes joy- absolute pleasure- in making my life hell," he stated blatantly, squaring his jaw.

"What do you mean you were drugged? I though you said that you didn't do that type of thing while we were in college," she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I didn't! And I wouldn't have done it then if my drink wasn't spiked. {sigh} LSD, Haldol, and Ambien. Three drugs I never want to ingest voluntarily or involuntarily again in my life. The doses of the drugs that they gave me were so high, it would have killed a regular human, and would have gave a full youkai a high like smoking weed or something. But to hanyou, we balance it in the middle, so it is equivalent to a date rape drug for us. I… I know it seems crazy, but I have all the toxicology reports if you don't believe me," he said quietly as he lowered his head.

"Inuyasha, can you tell me…. what happened that day? I mean tell me, what was so devastating that I did that you decided to go get drunk and party?" Kagome asked quietly.

"You sure you want to hear this?" He countered. "The details of everything aren't very pretty."

"I don't care. I don't need anything dressed up for me to accept it. What I do need, is an explanation as to why you, my 'supposed mate', and Kikyo, my twin sister, were together in any way, shape, or form other than being friends," she stated tersely.

"Ok Here's what happened- "

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

 ** _Miroku's end of the year school bash- 6 years ago_**

 _Inuyasha laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling as the party below was in full swing. "Keh, damn degenerates," he said to himself as he heard several people walk by his room, smelling like sex, weed and beer. 'I wish I was able to see Kagome' he thought, missing his girlfriend- his mate. He couldn't wait until tomorrow. That was the day- the day he planned to propose. He could picture it now: her skin soft, smelling of strawberries and lilac, and her hair silky smooth but still kinda of messy that was naturally her. He was going to take her to his parent's estate, to his private waterfall in the section of the acreage he possessed, his forest. She would say yes of course, and then they would plan for a spring wedding, right after graduation. He was getting his Doctorate in Business and Accounting and couldn't wait to make her Mrs. Dr. Inuyasha Izayoi Takahashi. She was still a few years young than him, 20 to his 25, and had a few years left until she finished her liberal arts degree. That was fine with him, she could continue to finish school while he ventured in the world of mergers and acquisitions, his most important one being her. Brzzzzz. Brzzzzz. Brzzzz. Inuyasha looked at his phone to see Kikyo's number on screen. 'What the hell? She never calls me. I hope Kagome's okay,' He though as he answered the phone._ _"Yash," He answered as he sat up._ _"Inuyasha, have you seen Kagome? She was supposed to be home studying for finals, but she isn't here," Kikyo said, feigning concern._ _"No, I haven't. Hold on, let me call her," He said about to put on hold._ _"Nononononono wait Inuyasha…. Don't call her. I think I know where she is," she said._ _"Where? I… I could track her down. I wouldn't want my ma- best friend to be in some type of trouble," he said. 'Damn it. Kagome is going to kill me when she finds out that I almost told her sister about us' He thought. Kagome had no issue with being Inuyasha's mate, however she didn't want to tell her family until her and Inuyasha had passed their finals, hence the proposal being tomorrow._ _"She's with her boyfriend, Koga. She left a note saying that they were going to party their stress away and celebrate their anniversary," She said._ _"With Koga? Koga's not her boyfriend, she has been tutoring him in English Lit for the past few months, but they aren't dating. She would have told me if that was the case," He said disbelievingly._ _"She didn't want to hurt you Yashie. Think about it. Look, I know you're crazy about Kagome, I can see it everytime you guys hang out. She loves you, but only as a friend. She said she was going to tell you about it tomorrow but I guess the cat is out of the bag thanks to my big mouth," Kikyo said sadly._ _"You're lying. Her and Koga can't be dating. I mean, I know he constantly called her his woman or some asstastic crap like that, but she wouldn't fucking date him. That's… that's im-fucking-possible dammit!" He stated angrily._ _"The note says that they are supposed to be at Miroku's party, I'm headed over right now Yashie so don't do anything rash, I know how much you care about her," she said, "the same way I care about you."_ _"Thanks for caring Kikyo, but right now I have a wolf to kill," Said Inuyasha as he hit end and stalked out of the room._ _Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_ _Inuyasha was so pissed he couldn't think straight. 'I can't fucking believe she would do something like this' he thought to himself as he stood on the stairs, trying to look into the massive crowd of people that Miroku always seemed to attract to these types of things. 'Something's wrong dickhead. Your mate wouldn't betray you. You know this. Think for a fucking second,' his youkai replied, assessing the situation. He thought he saw a glimpse of what was her go into the kitchen and headed that way. Once in the kitchen, he thought that he picked up on her scent and followed his nose until he saw Koga, the brain dead asshat wolf who thought that Kagome, his mate, belonged to him. There was only one way to care of this issue. Kill the fucking wolf and hunt down his errant mate and make her submit. He should have fucking marked her. He knew he should have, but the thought of hurting Kagome in that was seemed barbaric and he couldn't bring himself to do it. They should have never had sex. He knew the consequences of what would happen when he did take someone to his bed, but he knew, HE KNEW, that Kagome was his mate. His human as well as his demonic side had all but told him as such. 'You're right, something is wrong. Our mate is betraying us and you are taking up for her. You are the first one I thought would be upset,' he thought as he followed shithead into the basement. 'Yeah I would if I actually believed what her sister said. You know that Kagome is not the type to party. You should call her,' he retorted back. 'Fuck that. And give her an opportunity to lie to me? No way in hell. If you aren't going to help then you might as well stop talking to me,' he told his inner self as he continued to follow Koga._ _What he saw he never wanted to witness again in a million years, a girl who looked and sounded like Kagome, bending over while Koga hammered into her from behind. He stood there as his senses was assaulted with her moans and the sound of her moisture against Koga as he continued his conquest. He watched as she glanced over her shoulder and deliberately looked in his direction and smiled directly at him without Koga paying attention, lost in his passions. Inuyasha felt as if his heart was being wrought from his chest. 'That's not her! That's not fucking her! Can't you smell it? That doesn't smell like her at all!' his youkai screamed, but Inuyasha knew what his eyes saw and what he felt. He slowly backed away from them, away from it all, and retreated upstairs to find himself a drink._ _He made it back out of the basement in a daze. 'How could she? She said…she said she loved me. I should have known she wouldn't want to be with a fucking half-breed like me,' he thought to himself as he headed in Miroku's direction near the bar. "Inuyasha! Wait for me," he heard Kikyo yell over his shoulder. He couldn't bear to look at her right now; she looked too much like her, like Kagome, like his mate who just left him to die. He attempted to hurry his way through the crowd but she caught up with him anyway._ _"Go away Kikyo, I get it. I saw them…. together. You don't have to warn me about it, I know she doesn't love me," he said as he pulled out of her grasp._ _"I'm not here to warn you, I'm here because you need a friend," she said as she handed him a drink._ _"Thanks," He said as he gulped in down in one swallow. "You have another one of those?" he asked._ _"Sure, I can get you another. How's about you go to your room and I can bring it to_ _you. I doubt you are in the partying mood," she said as she shot him a deadly smile._ _"Keh, yeah. See yah," he said as he made his way upstairs._

 _He sat around and waited for Kikyo to make her eventual appearance in what seemed to take an eternity. The longer Inuyasha waited, the more the hairs on the back of his neck began to stand on end. "What if she was caught by her sister and that mangy wolf," he thought aloud. It really was taking her a long time to get there. Inuyasha got up off his bed to check on Kikyo just to fall face first onto the floor. "FUCK! What the hell??!!" he yelled as he attempted to get up but realized he had no control over his body._

 _"I was wondering how long it would take for the serum to take effect," said Kikyo as she walked into the room._ _"You bitch! What the fuck did you do?" Inuyasha asked, pissed and unable to move._ _"Who me? I did nothing; but you and your precious Kagome did," as she calmly sat down on the floor next to him._ _"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked._

 _"Cut the crap hanyo, I know you're mated to my sister. Sweet Little Kagome with her perfect body and her perfect hair, her perfect boyfriend and her perfect grades. It's not fair you know? Why should she get everything in life handed to her? Then there is me, the bad twin, the dumb twin, the imperfect twin. I always take the flack for anything that is done whether I did it or not. She always gets what she wants, ALWAYS, including men, the one thing I thought I was good at," Kikyo ranted._

 _"Is that what this is about? Look Kikyo, I'm sorry that we didn't tell you about the mating. Kagome thought that it would be best if we waited until after finals. I know how you feel about me, trust me I get it- but I love your sister. Now will you please stop this horrible joke? You got me good ya know, I actually thought it was Kagome," He said, trying to ease the mood._

 _"You know, every man my sister has ever met, I always had him first. I took personal satisfaction in the fact that I was number 1 and that they would always compare her to me, and the things that she wouldn't do but I would. It was a game to see how many of them would get us confused. That was until you came along. You were the perfect catch: Hot, Stupid, Lonely and Loaded with money. You were supposed to be mine. I_ _would have you eating out of the palm of my hand right now had things gone according to plan- BUT NOOOO- fucking perfect Kagome had to show up and ruined it, ruined everything. So, I'm ruining her everything, starting with you," she said as she got up and went back to the door. "Koga, bring your ass in here you disgusting piece of shit," he heard her yell out the door._

 _"Only for you baby," he heard Koga smirk as he walked in the room and closed the door._ _"Here's what is going to happen, InuBaby. Koga here has 'accidentally' taken the_ _precious locket that you gave Kagome- the one he 'accidentally' broke today while they were tutoring. She's on the way to pick it up now. You got drunk and decided that you love me and couldn't take it anymore and wanted to be my sex toy. You are going to lay here while I ride your face into the sunset until Kagome comes in, discovering us together, hence ruining her life. She will run out of the room, and I will follow her, leaving you and Koga together for some…. Alone time," She said with a twinkle in her eye._

 _"Alone time? What the fuck do you mean by that? I swear if you do anything to hurt Kagome I'll fucking kill you," Inuyasha threatened as he tried to get up with no avail._ _"You'll do no such thing puppy. Your alone time with Koga will insure that. You see, Koga found out that when it comes to mating, as long as your youkai is_ _suppressed then you can fuck whoever you want, whenever you want with no consequences. Because of this, Koga has developed some…. interesting fetishes, wouldn't you say Koga?" Kikyo asked Koga as she began to undress._ _"Heck, you can call it interesting, I can it, alternative research. However, there is one scenario that I haven't tried that you would be perfect for…." He smiled as he liked his lips._

 _"Look I don't know what the fuck you got planned asshole but you can fucking forget it 'cause I want no parts of it," stated Inuyasha warily._ _"Whoever said that you had to be a willing participant. You're a fucking lab rat and free nut, mutt. You're apart of this whether you like it or not," Koga explained as a spine-tingling smile spread across his face, showing all teeth and fangs._

 _"You won't do a fucki-hmmmm…mmmmmm.mmmm," He tried to say as Kikyo sat naked on top of his face, smothering him with her body as she began to rock against him._ _It was only a few minutes after that when Kagome walked in on Kikyo bouncing up_ _and down on his face, causing him to break his nose and get a concussion. She ran out as Kikyo predicted, and Kikyo ran behind her to 'try to explain what happened' as she called it. It was in those moments when it happened, when Koga hurt him the way that no one else had dared before._ _"Smile for the camera mutt," Said Koga as he positioned himself behind Inuyasha._

 _"FUCK…. YOU," he grunted before he passed out._

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Oh Kami, Inuyasha! Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped; I could had done something. I could've ha-, " she said as she was interrupted by Inuyasha.

"You could have what Kagome? Yelled and screamed at me to leave you alone? Walk away from me _everytime_ I tried to talk to you? I tried Kagome… I TRIED!! DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKIN' MUCH IT HURTS TO HAVE YOUR MATE REJECT YOU?! TO TELL YOU TO GO TO HELL? TO TELL YOU TO STAY AWAY?! FUCK!!!," He yelled as he got up and stalked away to fix another drink.

"Inuyasha, what did you expect me to do? I had just walked in on you with my sister, MY SISTER!! Then you didn't even try to call me for days. And when I finally _did_ see you, you came up to me while I was with her and started hugging and kissing all over her like you were hers! No explanation, no anything. Only a text that says, 'sorry Kagome, I can't be with you anymore.' How the hell was I supposed to feel when you came up to me after _weeks_ of seeing that? Was I just supposed to roll over and be a good bitch like an Inu mate is supposed to? Enlighten me Inuyasha so I can know next time you flaunt my sister in my face when she comes back," Kagome yelled at his back as she jumped up to follow him.

"Kagome, I just wanted you to listen, and to love me. That's it. That's all I've ever fucking wanted Wench. Look, I couldn't call you because I was in the hospital and I was being threatened by the fucking wolf and your sister daily. The only fucking reason I'm with that demonic sister of yours is because she is blackmailing me with those pictures that Koga took. (sigh) That's what this whole marriage thing is about. I agreed, reluctantly, that I will marry her without prenup if she will destroy the pictures and explain to you what happened with me and what she did. We are only supposed to be married for no more than 6 months, once the six-month mark hits she can have half of my fortune and leave my life forever, case closed." He stated calmly as he took a swig of Brandy.

"Drinking Inuyasha? Really? Is this really the time for this? You just told me you're going to fucking marry my sister but yet you want to be with me? That's rich," Kagome stated as she stared at him, dumbfounded at his blatant uncaring about the situation.

"Keh, yeah well that what the plan was before, Kagome. Now that I have you again, she can go sit her twat on a spike and spin. I meant what I said Kagome, I'm ain't letting you get away again. Not now, not ever. I don't give a fuck if the bitch croaks and haunts me the rest of my life, I'm not letting you go," He said, closing in on Kagome as she continued to stare at him, "and I only drink when I'm stressed," he added with another swig.

"So according to you, you're an alcoholic. Great, just fantastic. What exactly do you have to be stressed about at the moment, Dog Boy, that is causing you to drink?" She questioned.

"You," he answered simply, eyeing her as she was prey.

"W-w-w-w why are you looking at me like that, Inuyasha?" She began to stutter, losing all bravado.

"Looking at you how, Ka-Go-Me?" He answered as he inched even closer, close enough to feel the warmth of her body close to his.

"Like, like I'm dinner," she said as she gulped loudly.

"As temping as the thought is, I'd much rather have you for all of my meals. For breakfast I would have you spread eagle as I licked cream cheese and syrup off your… French Toast. For lunch I would have you bent over my desk as I gave you my Summer Sausage. For dinner I'd love to taste you with butter and a side of lobster. For dessert," he stated as he inched even closer, "there is always strawberries and whip cream. But for my midnight snack, I want nothing but just the pure essence of you," he finished as he pressed against her, licking his lips.

"Um… I… um, I can't. You can't. We can't. You're drunk, not making sense. Heh-heh, yeah, that's got to be it. You've had too much to drink Inuyasha. I think you should put the drink down and go to bed. You've had enough for tonight," whispered Kagome quietly as she felt him wrap his arm around her waist, flushing and half-heartedly fighting against his grasp.

"On the contrary, I haven't had enough. If I did I wouldn't be here contemplating on doing all things I want to do to you. Including going to bed…with you of course," he smirked as he pressed his lips against her neck.

"Inuyasha…. please, stop. I'm not ready, I can't. No please," She pleaded quietly as he began to kiss his way up her neck to the corner of her mouth.

"Kagome, you're ready. I can smell arousal, remember. I love you, Kagome. Please let me show you I love you," He said quietly as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Inuyasha, no. I'm not ready to be with anyone, least of all you. I can't forgive you. I can't forget what you did to me. I'm not ready for this," she said as she pushed herself out of his arms to give herself space to breath.

"Damn it!" He yelled as he spun and slammed his drink down. "Kagome, give me these two weeks to show you I love you. We don't have to have sex or anything, but I just want to be with you, to show what it means to be a good mate. I KNOW I fucked up and don't deserve it, but please give us this chance. If I fuck up again, then you don't have to hear from me again," he said firmly as he turned back to face her.

"Two weeks? And after that, then what? Wait for Kikyo to come back and marry you?" She questioned, hurt.

"Two weeks until I can tell that bitch to shove her shit back up her ass and crawl back to the hellhole she came from. Then, two more weeks of proving my love. Then another two weeks, and then another. I will love and protect you forever Kagome, and will spend forever to prove it," He stated matter-of-factly.

"Ok, I agree to your terms on one condition. If I tell you it's too much, not enough, or I don't want to be with you, you will stop pursuing me. Deal?" She asked, extending her hand.

"Keh, whatever you want wench. I'm yours," he said as he grasped hers and pulled her in for another kiss.

"First term and rule of this agreement. We both go to bed, separately. Good Night Inuyasha," Kagome said as she scurried back to the bedroom.

"Sweet Dreams Wench," He called after her as he headed to his study to sleep on the couch.


End file.
